The invention relates to a flexible pipe section for the transportation of a mixture of water and solid material, in which pieces of stone, rock, metal and such objects with sharp points and/or edges and/or projections are present, and aims at lengthening the life of a flexible pipe section of this kind, destined especially for dredging purposes.